Zero Down
by onlyonekamui
Summary: A mission fails and Heero is almost killed. With his brief encounter with death, he no longer regards himself as Wings pilot but as the Zero system himself. Will the Zero system lead him assasinated the one he loves or will the pilots save him in time?


Zero Down  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a cold day in Bangladesh.   
  
"We've almost destroyed the base, "came Duo's voice over the radio.  
  
"We aren't out of the woods yet. They're sending out another support force."  
  
Trowa then check his ammo. He was nearly out.   
  
"And I just might have to let you guys take care of them," came Trowa's voice cutting into the COM.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be able to handle of few Mobile Dolls."  
  
An underground doorway opened, releasing suits that none of them had seen.   
  
"Quatre? What are those?" Wufei asked keep his defense high.  
  
"Prototype suits. Sandrocks picked up a file on them... Sagittarius...hold on I'll pull up the weapons."  
  
"There's no time. Duo, take the left flank with Wufei. Trowa and Quatre take the right. I'll head them up in the middle."  
  
Zero took off as information sprang onto Quatre's screen.  
  
"No Heero! Their weapons are..." but Quatre was too late.   
  
Heero had drawn his beam saber, slicing it into one of the suits. Another grabbed his arm then aimed a blaster cannon directly at the cockpit area of his Gundam. Heero could not bring his saber up fast enough. Without warning or realizing what had hit him, a large electrical surge moved through him and the Zero system. Power to his Gundam shut off and soon it fell to the ground.   
  
"Heero? Heero come on answer me!"  
  
Slowly his eyes opened to respond to the voice calling out that name. He knew that name; it had always been used on his radio.  
  
"Oh, thank god. You scared the shit out of us! Although I will admit you look good for a guy that should've died."  
  
The one that was talking to him was right. The other four boys looked completely banged up. Blood stained their shirts and bruises covered their bodies.   
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about us, we just had a pissier of a time trying to destroy those suits."  
  
The one with the braid smiled at him. Slowly, he sat up.   
  
"Just take it easy," he said, the blond one, " you don't have to worry about Wing, he's fine."  
  
"Of course he is you fool. I feel fine."   
  
He couldn't deal with this impudence; he had a mission to complete.   
  
"If you'll excuse me, I have something to attend to."  
  
He rose completely off the bed now and left the room.   
  
"There he goes, the walking miracle. Sometimes I wish I had some of his training. Especially now."  
  
Trowa rubbed his wrist. He had jerked it too hard in the battle.   
  
"Come one, we should take care of that."  
  
The three left the room not noticing Duo follow 01.   
  
"I have to kill anyone in my way, that is the mission."  
  
"But you need to take a break from it once and a while."  
  
Duo had emerged from the shadows.   
  
"Don't interfere Deathscythe. I will destroy you if I have to."  
  
"Heero, what has gotten into you?" Duo unfolded his arms and walked towards him. 01 pulled out his gun at Shinigami.   
  
"I seriously think you hit you head to hard or some-," the gun went off.   
  
Duo sprinted forward kicking the gun out of his hand.   
  
"Okay...who the hell are you? He winced as he spoke.  
  
"I am Zero. A high tech system programmed to follow mission orders and pilot commands. I can't and will not let you interfere any longer."  
  
He punched into Duo's side, and then kicked him in the other. Blood came from the gunshot wound in his leg. He hobbled to his feet, ready to fight. "Zero" however, had re-obtained his gun and was firing rapidly at 02. Duo received another bullet in his arm before he could get in the cover of the Gundams. The next sound he heard was of a door opening then slamming shut. He was gone. Breathing heavily, Duo put the pieces together. Zero system and Heero become one during battle. Once the fight is over, they would separate and go there separate ways. The problem this time was the separation process. Somehow, the two had switched which meant...  
  
"Shit! The mission logs!"   
  
Through the pain he jumped to his feet and ran to Wing Zero. Rapidly he turned on switches trying to discover where Heero had hidden his missions. Duo knew that he had more that the rest of them. The question was how many of them had he left undone? Finally he had found it. A list of at least four hundred, with at least 30% of them unfinished. But one in particular caught his attention.  
  
The Assassination of one Relena Peacecraft Dorlian. Next to it read the words, "Mission Accepted."   
  
"Oh no, no, no, no, no, NO! Damn it!"  
  
He moved out the cockpit to the ground below, soon becoming dizzy.   
  
"I've lost too much blood. But I can't let him kill her. As big of a pain as she can be sometimes, she means too much to him."  
  
He heard footsteps, which meant the others had heard the gunshots. Duo had to go after Heero. Now.   
  
"Duo? What the heck is going on?!"   
  
Quatre ran into the room soon followed by the others. Trowa was the first to notice the blood on the ground, then the bloody handprint on the door.   
  
"Someone's hurting," he pointed out.   
  
"We have to follow them," Wufei drew his gun and headed out the door.   
  
Relena was making a speech at a conference in Bangladesh, yet again trying to promote the thought of ridding themselves of Oz.   
  
"Foolish girl. She should know better than to showcase herself. Someone might want to do her in."  
  
Zero smiled to himself and moved to enter the hall, but someone was in his way.   
  
"You're a bit too persistent for me Deathscythe."  
  
"I'm not going to let you kill Relena. We have to get you back to Wing."  
  
"No! I have to complete the mission! And this time you won't come back!"  
  
Another shot was fired, but it only grazed his face. Confused, he fired again, this time only grazing his shoulder.   
  
"WHY can't I shoot you?! DAMN IT!"  
  
Duo grabbed hold of his wrist bending it so that the gun was released.   
  
"Because somewhere...in there is...my best friend. Even...even he's to strong...for you."  
  
Pain surged through his body. He wasn't sure how long he could stay focused. He was losing it as it was. Slowly his grip weakened and he began to fall to his buckling knees. Suddenly, a strong arm helped support him. Duo looked up to see Trowa.   
  
"Don't worry I've got you."  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"And I've got you." Wufei grabbed "Zero's" hands and put them behind his back.   
  
"Let me go asshole!"  
  
"We...have to...get him in...into Wing."  
  
"What we really need to do is get you into bed and get you a doctor." Trowa lifted the 02 pilots body slowly.  
  
"No! Ehhhh...no Heero first."  
  
"Let me go! AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Tie him tightly," Wufei told Quatre.   
  
"Done."  
  
"I have a mission to complete you bastards! You shouldn't get in my way!"  
  
"Is he ready?"  
  
"Will you sit down, Duo. I'll do it." Trowa helped him back into his chair. He handed him a clean towel to apply pressure to his leg.   
  
"Sometimes your just too damn stubborn."  
  
"Yeah. I'm also persistent and a pain in the ass. If your going to list my qualities, at least make sure you get them all."  
  
"All set! Ready when you are!"  
  
Both boys jumped down. The system started and yells could be heard though out the hanger. Then, they stopped.   
  
"Trowa...go see," he nodded and moved up the gundam and into the cockpit. Heero sat inside looking almost asleep.   
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Trowa? What?!.... Duo! Quick, untie me!"  
  
"Heero, is it really you?"  
  
"Yes, Barton and if you don't let me go I'll crush your skull in! I shot him damn it, and you know how Maxwell is and how damn stubborn he is. He'd bleed to death before he would admit to anything being wrong. Now let me go!"  
  
"Nice to have you back, Yuy," 03 said untying his partner. Both jumped down.   
  
"So do you want to shot me again or are you... out of bullets?"  
  
"No and I'll thank you not to remind me of how I acted."  
  
"No apology. Not a surprise."  
  
"All right Duo, you need to get to bed."  
  
It was later that night that Heero walked down to Duo's room. Lying in a bed bandaged and asleep, Heero walked in and sat down next to him.   
  
"This is pointless, you won't even hear me, but...I should have been patient today. I risked all of our lives and because of it, I almost killed you. What I'm trying to say is...if you can hear me or not...I'm sorry Maxwell. I'm truly sorry."  
  
He placed his hand on Duo's then, walked out of the room. Still lying there, Duo expression of sleeping turned into a small smile.  
  
"I know you are Yuy." He thought to himself.   
  
End Transmission 


End file.
